Everyday I hoped
by NaughtySlytherin94
Summary: Harry always wanted someone to want him.What happens when on his sixteenth birthday he finds out there could be several people out there who will want him? Will he beleive them? Contains M/M slash; Warning mentions of abuse and planned rape.
1. A boy alone

_**This is my first fanfiction please bare with me. I will thank my cousin for beta work done on this. Also I do not own Harry Potter.**_

In the quaint little neighborhood of Little Whinging was a house that seemed like any other house. It had a little white fence and a perfectly maintained garden. Most people thought that the wife who lived here had a green thumb, but it wasn't the wife who did the work. She barely ever lifted a finger to do anything. The yard work and the house work all fell to her nephew. He cleaned the house, did the laundry, mowed the lawn, trimmed the trees, weeded the garden, and picked flowers for the house everyday. He even painted what needed to be painted as it came.

Anyone would think that he was the sweetest boy in the world for doing all of these things and he was kind, but not for the same reasons. This young man who's name is Harry Potter only did everything so perfectly to avoid worse things than a thorough scolding. Harry wasn't like other teenage boys. He didn't watch TV or play video games. He didn't have friends that he went to visit, and the friends he did have, most were paid to be his friend by a manipulative headmaster. He lived in the smallest room in the house with a very worn mattress and falling apart furniture. All of his clothes outside of his school uniform were six sizes too big and hand-me-downs.

Our tale begins with young Harry after a long day of hard work. This wasn't an ordinary day though. This day was his sixteenth birthday. His relatives, that lazy aunt and her equally lazy husband and son had allowed Harry to eat a full meal no matter how small as his only birthday gift. It had been an apple and a ham and cheese sandwich along with a glass of water. Though small and pathetic to you and me for this boy it was a feast fit for a king. Most days of the year he was away at a boarding school his late parents had paid for when he wasn't even born yet where he did get three square meals a day.

That said, he was finally locked in his bedroom for the night. He didn't even want to think about what his Uncle Vernon did whether he completed his chores or not. He was sat upon his bed watching the clock as he waited and hoped someone would send him a card or maybe even a note. Just something to say someone out there had thought of him today. There were six minutes left of the day and finally he slumped down on his bed. Laying on his uninjured left side. As the clock strucked to say five minutes left there was a soft pop that broke the silence.

Before Harry could speak the little Goblin that had appeared waved his wand and all of the normal noises that echoed through the house fell silent. He watched as the creature ignored him for several long moments as he unrolled and read through a scroll that it had pulled out of no where. The small teen took the time to observe the intruder. It had on the normal green robes of a Gringott's employee. The ranking this time was depicted as gold trim around the edges of the garment. He had very thin gray hair pulled back in a black ribbon on the top of its head. A gold ring dangled from its left ear. All around an average goblin from the wizarding bank.

"Mr. Potter, as today is the day of your birth sixteen years ago we are to bring light to you any information you might deem important."

"Thank you and may I ask your name?" The green eyes peered curiously at the parchment.

"My name is Gimflak. Let me begin. You are the sole benefactor of the entire Potter legacy. This includes two additional vaults of gold and a third filled with heirlooms along with two properties. The late Sirius Black has also left everything to you. Four vaults of various items ranging from gold to heirlooms and documents and the deeds to seven homes and ownership of six businesses. This is all standard information that we expected to find. Though there was something else that popped up. It seems that you are not the son of Lily and James Potter. We do not know how you came about to be in their care for your father is still alive. Unfortunately your mother died in your childbirth. You are the youngest of three sons. Also a betrothal contract was made for you."

"Please, can you help me meet them all? If this is not my family I do not wish to stay here much longer anyway. I could get a place at the Leaky Cauldron and meet them in the morning if I must wait." Harry was full of hope that maybe these people would want him. "I will do anything if you could help me leave this place and meet my family."

"If you wish I will meet you in the morning at the Leaky Cauldron to escort you to Gringott's. From there we will work to contact the people you wish to meet. Would you like to know their names before I leave?"

"Tell me tomorrow." Harry smiled at Gimflak.

With another small pop the goblin was gone. Harry quickly changed in to a smaller set of clothes to go out and collect his things. Packing everything into his trunk and grabbing Hedwig in her cage. Quietly he picked the lock on his door and descended the stairs. At the door he unlocked it and escaped. He ran down the street with his trunk rolling behind him. Several blocks away from the house he pulled out his wand summoning the Knight Bus. Waiting for it to appear he planned for the chance his true family didn't want him. When he met up with the goblin again he would withdraw enough money to buy a new wardrobe and a place to stay permanently.

Getting on he pulled a hoodie over his face, handing the conductor ten galleons for the trip with the clipped message. "Leaky Cauldron, I was never here."

The short man nodded and directed him to a seat in the back of the bus away from prying eyes. Harry curled into a little ball and suppressed whimpers because of his bruised body. He closed his eyes and waited for the trip to end. The vicious swaying and rocking of the ride kept him from finding any relief in the clutches of sleep. Every sharp jolt cause him to bite his lip to stop from making any noise. He did not need to draw attention to himself.

Eventually the bus skidded to a halt outside the only magical place to stay he knew of. Climbing down from the high landing he pulled his trunk down and wheeled it inside. Walking up to the bar he handed Tom enough coins for the night without looking up. Getting room number six he walked up the steps and went to bed. He never changed out of his clothes, or even removed his shoes. Just collapsed onto the comforter and curled into a ball. Out cold before he even registered he was falling asleep.

The first rays of the morning sun brushed feather light warmth onto the sixteen year old's face. His closed eyes crinkled in the corners as he started to stir. He rubbed his face against the comforter trying to fall back into the peacefulness that was his own mind. As the light became more persistent on him awaking to start the day his emerald eyes began to flutter open. His brow knitted in confusion as he took in where he was. Then the events of last night flooded back to him and he smiled. For today he got to meet his family and he was happy to do so even if they would not want him. Because then he knew that there was someone out there who at one point had maybe been happy he was alive.

He got up and went about preparing to go about his day. He left his trunk in the room and walked down the stairs to the bar. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans he had found in hogsmeade and a white button down he had from his school uniforms. Over that was his hoodie which was flipped up so no one could see who he was. Last thing he needed was someone to recognize him and send him back to those relatives of his. Sitting down for breakfast he ordered toast and and some pumpkin juice. As the food was set in front of him he tossed out the money for the food and the room for a second night. He wasn't going to set his hopes on the people he was about to meet wanting him. For all he knew they actually had previous knowledge if him and did not want him.

As he finished eating, Gimflak appeared at his elbow. "I am here to escort you."

"Thank you." Harry whispered to the goblin.

They left and walked without another comment. Neither were one to strike up a casual conversation. Harry watched as the buildings went by. As the quiet alley began to wake up for the start of a new day. The sky was blue with not a cloud insight and the light in the alley was tranquil. Harry shifted his shirt a little as it rubbed uncomfortably against a cut in his skin. The walk was short and they arrived in just a few minutes. Stepping into the bank they both ignored everyone around them as they moved to the back where the wall of conference rooms was. A second goblin walked over and whispered in Gimflak's ear.

"It seems that your family and fiancee are in room 14. It also appears that they are very excited to see you and thought that you died in the last war."

"So they might actually want me? I thought the only thing I could hold onto was that I had people out there that shared my blood but now...wow." Harry's eyes were full of hope.

"This way Mr. Potter." The goblin directed him down the wall until they reached the right door.

He gestured for the teen to go in by himself. Hood still up so he had the chance to see who they were first he turned the nob. As the door swung open there was shuffling heard like they were preparing for the first impression. Stepping in Harry kept his gaze down until he was far enough in that he could shut the door. Slowly he lifted his line of sight. Noticing first that there were six people in the room, five men and one woman. Then he noticed that they were all taller then him and dressed to impress. Last were the faces, he took in one by one. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy. Severus Snape and a set of twins that after a moment he recognized as Fred and George.

He backed up shaking his head. This could not be happening. His back hit the wall behind him and he slid down so he could bury his head in his arms and knees. Tears formed as they slid down his cheeks.

"I had so much hope!" His voice rang out in the silence even though it was muffled by his own body. "When I was told I had family it was the best birthday gift ever. Now the hope I had at being wanted is shattered on the ground."

"Who are you?" Came a female voice that obviously belonged to Narcissa Malfoy.

"You all know me. Either by hearing it from your son or being at school with me. My only question is why are the twins here?" He never looked up.

"We found out we weren't Weasleys and that our real father was Severus." George spoke. He could always tell.

Fred continued. "We don't even look like us. How do you know?"

"How could I not know the people I backed for their shop." He shifted a little to wipe a tear that had started to tickle.

Both twins had sunk down back into their seats. "Shit." They intoned together.

George spoke to tell Harry what he had already figured out. "We are your brothers and Snape is our dad. Draco is your fiancee."

Harry gave a half chuckle. "Not for long."

"You know him?" Lucius's drawl came through.

"We only ever had one backer for our shop." Fred smirked.

"He gave us his Triwizard winnings." George added.

Harry couldn't help himself instantly curling further, backing himself away from the group. The silence after the statement stretched and Harry took it for the worst. Tears fell faster and the shaking had caused the already closing wounds to open back up and bleed causing Harry to stifle a scream. It didn't matter much as he knew now he was truly alone.

"Harry!" He heard. They must have noticed the bleeding or maybe how distressed he was. He felt one of them put their hands on him to comfort him but he screamed as they pressed against a broken rib. Falling away from them he curled upon his good side facing the wall trying to become part of the decor.

"Hey there, it's George. I promise I will help you just please Harry, take these potions. Fred and I made them. So you know they will be safe."

Harry allowed several unknown potions to be pressed to his lips before he started to feel better. He sat up, still curled away from the people around him. He knew the questioning was next but it didn't matter. Snape was first to break the silence.

"Who did this to you?"

"My fucking Uncle, every year I beg the stupid headmaster to not go back and I get the same speech every year about how its the only safe place for me. Well I ran away when I heard about you."

"You seem to be under the impression we will not want you to come home." Snape's voice answered him.

Harry spun to face the man. His eyes were still full of tears. "Do not play with me!" He yelled back. "I just escaped one home that would not love me. I will not turn around and allow myself to be brought into another. I do not want pity. I would rather leave and live the rest of my life alone in a cabin in the woods before I live in that type of hell again."

"I would never hit you." Snape replied.

"You think that is all they did?" Harry roared rising shakily to his feet. The twins backed up to allow him. "They tormented me. I thought my name was Freak before a teacher told me otherwise. Dudley had two bedrooms. You know what I got? A cupboard under the stairs. A five by three space that I spent ten years in! Then I only escaped it for ten months out of the year. Vernon told me I would only ever be good for sex. He was planning on not letting me out after last night. Going to tie me to the bed and take me before letting his friend have me one by one then he was going to get strangers. Do you truly believe that if you just don't hit me it will be enough?" Silence remained in the room. "For fifteen years I have hoped and prayed that one day someone would walk through the door and say you are one of the most important people in my world and you never have to suffer another day. If you can't be that someone turn around and leave!"

Harry finally realized what he had said and covered his mouth in shock. Then before anyone could even speak he raced out the door. It took ten seconds for Severus Snape to realize and process what had been said before he was out the door chasing after his baby boy.


	2. A new home

_**Here is the new chapter ladies and gents. Please enjoy this new addition. The third chapter is already in the making. I hope this lives up to your expectations...**_

Severus Snape darted down the street chasing his son. The son he thought was dead until the letter had appeared at his dinner table only an hour ago. This boy who was so badly hurt and abused was the baby he thought he had buried fifteen years ago. He could not let him go again. Never again would he spend another day wishing he could hold his little boy again. No, today would be the first day he would protect his son and he would spend the rest of his life doing so.

He followed the retreating back as it curved and went down to Knockturn Alley. Severus started to get worried if he stayed down here too long Harry was going to get hurt. He sped up to a flat out run. Needing to get to Harry before anyone else did. Finally he followed the boy around a turn that he knew was a dead end. But as he came into view he couldn't find him. Walking slowly through the alcove he hunted for any clue of where the boy had gone. As he passed a couple of trash cans he heard a light scuff and a soft gasp. He rounded the trash cans to see the small huddled form of his son.

"Harry, I want you to come home. Not my home, not a random house. Our home where you were born. Where your brothers were born. Where your mother lived before she was killed in the very attack that I lost you. Please, I want my son back. Not the kid I taught in school but the scared perfect young man I see before me. I never stopped hoping someday I would find you again. When I got the letter saying the goblins had found you and you wanted to meet me I barely stopped to put on my shoes in my rush." He slid a little closer. "Please come home. Let me take care of you."

During his speech Harry had looked up slowly to face the man before him. "Promise?" He sounded so small and scared at that moment.

"I promise Harry, and if you and Draco don't get along I will stop the contract. When it was made we planned on raising the two of you together."

Harry flew into the man's arms crying. Severus could do nothing more then wrap the boy up and lifted him into his arms as he carried him out of Knockturn and down towards the bank. His older two sons and the Malfoys were standing on the steps looking for them. Narcissa was first to spot him carrying Harry bridle style. All of them rushed forward. As Harry heard the commotion he shrank further into his father's arms. At his glare all five backed off quickly.

"Harry where are your things?" He asked gently, his voice instantly going soft as he spoke to the boy.

"Leaky Cauldron. Room six." Came the reply.

Draco spoke. "I will collect it and meet you back at the Manor." He moved so he was in Harry's line of sight. "Then I would like very much if you allowed me to escort you on a walk through the gardens, so I may properly apologize for our past history."

Harry pulled away from his father and was set down. He finally saw his betrothed properly for the first time. The man before him had filled out handsomely. Wide shoulders and large muscles. His gray eyes shown brightly and his blonde hair hung loosely framing his face. His tight trousers left little to the imagination and his shirt framed him perfectly. Looking up into Draco's eyes he spoke softly.

"I would like to apologize as well, but please don't do this out of obligation of some contract."

Draco couldn't help the small smile that broke through on his lips. "I was only so mean to you all those years out of obligation to my image, but now that image will no longer matter for I will be the proper gentleman I am around you. Excuse me."

Harry watched as the blonde turned and walked down the street. He turned to look at his father a little confused. Severus only smiled at him and offered his arm. Harry hesitated long enough for the twins to offer their arms together. Seeing their acceptance of him Harry darted into their arms and hugged them tightly. Nodding to their dad they apparated away. Severus smirked to Lucius and Narcissa before following, knowing they were right behind him.

When Severus arrived at the Manor Harry sat quietly on a chair there with his older brothers standing beside him. He looked over to the scared child. Both twins looked beyond angry with the headmaster of Hogwarts. He nodded to both of them and then crouched down to view the green eyed boy. He was staring into Harry's eyes almost hunting for the answers Severus knew he wanted.

"Oh Harry, there is so much you do not know. The goblins have changed your name on your vaults already because your real name is Harrison Snape. I wish for you to go by it. You can keep Harry as your nickname and I will find out how you came to be a Potter."

"What should I call you?" Harry's timid voice made Severus's heart clench along with everyone around him.

"What ever you wish. Be it some form of father or dad or if that is uncomfortable you may call me Severus and if you wish to call me differently from what you usually do at any time please do so." He placed his hands on either side of Harry's head, cradling it. "You are free here, no cupboards, no hurt, just you enjoying the family you have around you."

"Okay."

Fred and George linked their arms with Harry's. "Come on baby brother!" They chorused. "Lets go see your new room."

Severus smiled as Harry gave a tentative nod, and followed as his twin sons led the way with the little body in between them. All through the halls Harry was in awe at just about everything. The pearly white crown molding and gold picture frames filled with pictures of friends and family. There were even a few of the three brothers as small babies. The one family photo of all five of them, three baby boys and both their parents but that hung in Severus's personal chambers. The elegant furnishings and antique vases.

Harry's eyes were as wide a saucers and his mouth was in a soft oh. Both of the twins had happy smirks on their faces as they pulled Harry along. They knew that they were Harry's link to this new family and to get him to feel at home. As they entered the family wing Severus stepped closer and held out his arm for the sixteen year old to take. The petite hand slowly crept to grip his elbow. Guiding him forward he moved the last small distance to the bedroom that had been set aside so many years ago for this young man.

Severus made the door swing open as he spoke. "There may not be much to this room yet but the few things I had for you as a baby are in there. Your mother picked most of it out so I thought you might want it. Also if you decide on a color scheme let us know and the house elves will take care of it. Also, tomorrow a tailor will be coming so we can get you a new wardrobe. Muggle cloths as well as wizard, as I know how you are."

As Harry peered in. He smiled. The room was pale blue and the sheets were pure white. The room was bright and simple. Turning back he smiled at his father. "It's perfect as it is. Thank you."

He walked in and examined the lightly stained furniture and in particular the dresser with all of the things from his mother. There was a classic brown teddy with a bright red bow along with a picture of her holding him for the first time. She had curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes. She looked tired but happy. She also looked nothing like Lily Potter. There were a few wooden cars and a silver rattle with his name on it. The last little piece was a gold oval locket. It had the Prince crest on it. Harry recognized it from Snape's robes. Opening it there was a little image of his twin brothers on one side and on the other was an image of his parents holding each other with large smiles.

"We changed the photo of us to update it. So it was of people you recognized not two babies you're not sure of." He turned to see that his new family had followed him in, his father explaining.

"Put it on me?" He asked, holding it out to the eldest Snape.

Severus stepped up behind Harry as he turned to face the mirror hanging on the closet door. The tiny clasp clicked into place and the oval set just past the edge of his shirt. Placing his hand on it he smiled at the face hovering over his own in the mirror. Not for the first time did he see the tentative smile of the Potions Master. Harry faced this man and with very little of the hesitation of before he hugged him around the waist.

Severus's face broke into a huge smile. Wrapping his arms around the boy he buried his face in the crazy hair of his newly returned baby. As he inhaled he smelt vanilla and strawberries. A smell he remembered from so long ago. His wife had smelt like that everyday of their four year marriage. One line tear slid down his face to be tangled with the black locks under his face.

"I missed you so much. The day I was told you died was the worst day of my life. I have not stopped thinking about that day ever since. Now I hope that I can move past this and maybe welcome to the world my wife grand babies." Severus whispered into his son's hair.

Harry pulled back all the way and stepped to look further through the room. He knew that this was right where he wanted to be. He was just not use to the gentle touches. Years of never being touched except for the aggressive touch of his uncle he always expected to feel pain with every brush of someone else's skin on his own. This was so new to him, he was scared. He managed to suppress the flinching so far and hopefully in time he would stop feeling the need to jerk away.

Slowly he moved away from the small things that sat in the room and stepped over to a set of French doors. They had beautiful white curtains that were pulled together in the center of the door. He pulled open the doors that led out onto a balcony that over looked acres of land and just below there was a garden filled with all sorts of colorful flowers. He smiled as he spotted his favorite color among the kaleidoscope of patterns.

The gentle sea foam green played delicately with vivid reds, blues, and purples. There were also a scattering of orange, yellow, and pink. Through the garden there was a dirt path that weaved and curved through the large garden then traveled past where he could see of the fields and forest that last beyond.

He turned to speak with the twins, but instead of his brothers, a blonde boy stood in their place. He had on an untucked white button down and black slacks with shiny black dress shoes. The hair was loose and hanging in his eyes. On his face was his trademark smirk and a gleam in his eyes that made Harry nervous. He had his arms folded and was leaning on one leg with the other slightly sticking out.

"Hello Potter." His sneer was the same as always.

Harry clasped his hands behind his back. "I understand we have a history, but I want to move past it for my family."

"That's going to take more than a change of family and name to even begin to get over it." Malfoy never dropped his smirk or the condescending tone in his voice.

"Please let this go." Harry asked. "I am sorry that I didn't take your hand back then but you acted like a little asshole towards everyone in that hall that day."

"I was the first kid your age that you met." Malfoy hissed. "I told you about quidditch first."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I liked you before the first day of school, but you treated everyone there like scum." Harry protested.

Draco Malfoy scoffed and turned to face away from the green eyed boy. Harry wiggled in place as he tried to feel less awkward about the situation. As Draco turned to face the smaller boy Harry's hands flew to fiddle with his locket. Draco's eyes pierced Harry's with a withering look. Harry nervously took a stepped back.

The movement of Harry stepping back caught Draco's attention. This is when he noticed the tremors racking through the small body before him. The fear clear as day in the swirling depths. All the anger in his body left at the true terror he had elected in his fiance.

"All these years I wanted a stronger emotion then disdain or annoyance, but never have I ever wished for you to fear me."

The whispered words floated through the air to Harry. Before he could even register the entire meaning of those few sentences he was alone. Nothing but a swinging door was left to convince Harry that the blonde teen was there.


End file.
